


Bambi Cry

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lost Love, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A man who has left his love regrets his actions and wants to be reunited with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This song is from my novel "Strangers Until That Day"

Bambi Cry

Bambi, don’t you cry for me  
If you’re all alone.  
I didn’t mean to hurt you, girl;  
Your darlin’s coming home.  
That little fight sure hurt us, girl;  
We mustn’t stay apart.  
How could you turn your back on me?  
Your love’s inside my heart.

I know you said and did some things  
You really didn’t mean.  
If I had known you’d feel this way,  
If I had just foreseen.  
Oh, darlin,’ please remember back;  
It wasn’t long ago;  
When you and I, we fell in love  
And swore we’d never go.

Oh, darlin,’ please remember then  
Back when you loved me.  
How was I to know that I  
Don’t like being free.  
Bambi, don’t you cry for me  
‘Cause you’re all alone.  
Just give the word and I’ll return;  
I want to come back home.


End file.
